


Just Relax

by Clarounette



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles needs some comfort from Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlight_petal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_petal/gifts).



> Prompt by whydouwantaname, dedicated to moonlight-petal.

Erik was watching TV when Charles came home. He had cleaned their flat, scrubbed every surface, even dusted the shelves. It was difficult to be unemployed when your lover worked hard, so he spent his time taking care of all the chores, to not feel useless.

 

Charles came in the living room and threw his suitcase in a corner while taking off his jacket. He jumped on the couch and lay on it.

 

Erik turned off the TV and asked : "How was your day ?"

 

"What do you think ?" Charles replied, curling up on the sofa.

 

"Hey ! Shoes on the couch !" Erik had brushed the whole thing earlier and didn't intend to do it any time soon. He grabbed Charles' ankles and put his feet on his lap.

 

"Sorry," Charles said. "I'm so tired, that's all."

 

Erik unlaced Charles' shoes and threw them away. "You look like shit."

 

Charles laughed weakly. "Thanks, I love you too." He rubbed his eyes. "Standing for so many hours has made my feet hurt like hell ; I feel the beginning of a headache ; and I'm pretty sure half of my students didn't understand my lecture." He sighed, defeated.

 

Erik took off Charles' socks. "I'm sure it isn't that terrible. You're a good teacher, Charles." He pressed a thumb in Charles' soles.

 

Charles groaned at the feeling. "Keep doing that."

 

"Foot rub, Charles ? Really ?" Erik asked. He pressed hard once again, tracing random patterns on Charles' feet, eliciting another moan from his lover.

 

"Well, you know, only if you want," Charles replied, sheepishly.

 

Damn, he deserved it. Sometimes, Erik felt like a freeloader in his own flat. If he could at least be of some comfort for Charles, why not ? He warmed his hands by rubbing them against each other and gave Charles a proper foot massage.

 

After a while, hearing nothing from Charles, Erik asked if he was okay. No answer. He looked up and realized that Charles had fallen asleep. He pushed away his lover's feet and walked to their bedroom. He came back with a thick blanket that he put on Charles.

 

Looking at the tired figure of his lover, Erik smiled. He kissed his forehead. "Sleep well, my love."


End file.
